Windows
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: [AU World-No magic] Taking place in a very small town, Riven and Musa have known each other their entire lives. From first grade to the end follow them in their story-take peeks into their life together! [Each chapter is a small one-shot of Riven and Musa and how they develop their relationship.]
1. Meeting (or Introductions)

Chapter One

Meeting (or Introductions)

_The young first grader sat in the sand box and packed the grains into the mold of a castle wall. Her brown hair had lighter streaks in it from the sunlight and she flipped over the castle wall quickly. However, unlike when she did it at the beach with her mom, all of the sand poured out before she could even finish the flip. _

_Flora pouted, folded her arms and scrunched up her nose. "It's not working!"_

_Musa giggled, picked up the wall and placed the opening facing up towards the sky again. "It needs water, silly!" She stood up and brushed sand off her jeans. "Be right back, kay?" Before Flora could respond her dark blue haired classmate took off towards the school. _

_Flora went back to scooping up handfulls of sand and dropping them into the mold. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked. That is until a shadow blocked out the sun and Flora looked up to see a slightly older boy hovering over her. His wild magenta hair, somehow, gave him a fierce look and Flora instinctivley cowered back. "H-hi Riven," she squeaked._

_"'H-hi Riven'," he said in a high pitched voice, mocking her. "Don't you ever say anything without sounding like a baby?" Flora looked down at the sand not daring to look up. "Are you gonna cry?" Riven teased. He picked up the castle wall mold, which contained barely a handful of sand, and dumped it on Flora's head. "You dumbo! It doesn't work this way," he laughed at her. And that is when Flora started to cry. _

_Before Riven could make any comment he felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around only to be met by a fist in his face. "Oww!" Riven shouted, his hands flinging to his eye. _

_Musa folded her arms across her chest, a small waterbottle forgotten on the ground next to her. "Leave her alone you bully!" She stepped between Flora and Riven. _

_"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" the boy exclaimed, shoving Musa back hard. Musa stumbled back a step then tripped over the edge of the sandbox, falling back. She scraped her palm in the process and almost fell on Flora, just missing by an inch or two. She quickly jumped up, ignoring the spots of blood and prickly feeling in her palm. _

_"ARGHHH!" She shouted, charging at him. However, before she actually attempt to tackle the bigger first grader the recess bell rang. Their teacher's voice rang out across the playground loud and clear._

_"MUSA! RIVEN!" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"This is all your fault," Musa pouted. Riven said nothing but loud out a big 'Hmph!' The two were sitting outside the principal's office. Musa's mom and Riven's mom were inside. "If I get in trouble because of you-" Musa was saying but Riven cut her off with a scary first grader glare._

_"Will you stop talking?" He growled. "I'm trying to listen." Musa shut up then but only because she wanted to listen too. _

_"...her first offense...let off on a warning..." They were able to catch bits and peices of the conversation. Musa grinned pumping a fist in the air but then froze as her mother's voice floated through. "...I promise she will be punished...I'm sorry...black eye..." She must have been apologizing to Riven's mom. _Ew, _Musa though. _Mommy's going to make me apologize too_. Musa stopped paying attention after hearing, "...suspended...not his first offense..." She wasn't sure what suspended meant exactly but it sounded bad and she smirked at Riven. _

_Riven was glaring at her in a way that even scared _her _a little. She supposed he also knew suspended must be something bad. Just before the door opened and the mothers exited, Riven had whispered, "This. Isn't. Over."_


	2. Enemies (Or Rivals)

Chapter 2

Enemies (or Rivals)

_"I'm still not so sure about this," the little pink haired girl mumbled. Tall and skinny and really socially awkward, Tecna was Musa's newest friend. _

_More importantly Tecna was Musa's newest friend...who knew how to rig Riven's pen to explode when he used it. _

_"Me too," Flora whispered. Even though Riven was a jerk, she wasn't so sure she wanted to stoop to his level. Then again...technically Musa was stooping not her._

_Musa waited for their teacher to pass their table before whispering back, "This. Is. War." She'd been saying this since two weeks ago. Also known as one week after her and Riven's scuffle. More specifically known as the day Riven put gum in her hair and started this war. "He started this!" Flora had been about to protest again but Tecna shushed her and pointed to Riven's table. _

_He had finally stopped talking to the boy next to him (whose hair was weirdly similar in color). Musa was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement as Riven picked up his pen. He slammed the clicker part of it on the table and the second it did click ink shot out of the opening spraying Riven in the face and also staining the top half of his shirt as he frantically waved it about. The boy next to him even got some on him and Musa felt slightly bad that the poor kid had gotten hit in the crossfire._

_But hey: war was war._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Musa!"_

_The almost midnight haired girl turned around, momentarily pausing her conversation with Flora and Tecna. She looked at the darker skinned boy who had called her name. It was the same boy Riven had been talking to in class when his pen went off. Musa almost fell into a fit of giggles just thinking about it._

_"Miss Grizelda said she needed to see you outside!" He then disappeared back out of the classroom door. _

_"W-what did you do?" Flora asks fearfully. _

_"Nothing I swear! She couldn't know about the pen...could she?" Musa was suddenly quite fearful. Miss Grizelda was no walk in the park. Flora and Tecna wished her luck then Musa was headed out the door and outside. _

_Once she exited the school building her first thought was _Where's Miss Grizelda? _then _Wait why didn't she want me in her office...

_Unfortunately, Musa realized what was happening a split second to late. Riven and the boy jumped out from behind the hedges and ambushed her with small white balls._

_Except as the first one hit her and yolk dripped down her face, Musa knew they weren't balls._

_"RIVEN!" She screeched. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The moment Riven entered the school building he knew something was wrong. It had been almost two months since the "egg incident". There was the unspoken rule of the war that one side was not allowed to strike more than once in a row-he had been waiting for Musa's strike. _

_And he knew it had finally come. He just wasn't sure how yet. _

_His classmates kept looking at him funny and snickering. Once he was sitting at his desk talking to that boy again Tecna walked past, "accidentally" spilling her mini water bottle on his lap. Riven did not know Tecna was part of Musa's group yet. He jumped up and started yelling at Tecna. _

_From the back of the room Musa shouted, "The rumors are true guys! He does still wet his pants!" The class erupted with laughter and Riven turned an impossible shade of red._

_He had never been so humiliated in his life. Musa had won the first battle of the war but in doing so had made it so much more deadly._

**A/N I'm ending this here but in the next chapter it will be clear that the pranks go on for almost a year! However, I'm not clever enough to think of more pranks. (I must give credit to my friend Tali for helping me with this chapter.) So if you guys wanna leave a prank suggestion in the comments I'll see if I can write it out and add it to this chapter!**


	3. Truce (or Understanding)

Chapter 3

Truce (or Understanding)

_"...'Cause the magic's in you~ And the magic's in me..." Musa hummed a few more notes before scrunching up face in distaste. Little did she know, she just needed more friends before she could finish the song. _

_"I like it," Flora said but Musa knew Flora would like it even if it was bad. So she turned to Stella, her new more critical friend._

_Stella was new to their third grade class. She was supposed to be a fourth grader but was left behind. Along with Stella, a redhead named Bloom also joined Musa's little group. _

_Both had proved to be essential allies in the still ongoing war. _

_"It's missing something," Stella began. She paused as their teacher walked past. "But hey you're the music big shot here." Musa shrugged, hiding a smile. She never wanted to seem smug when people talked about her musical talent._

_The end of the day bell rang and Stella jumped up. "Yay! Wanna head to my house girls?" _

_"Can't," Musa answered. "Ma wants me home." The group (or club if you went by what Bloom called them, "the Winx Club") said their goodbyes._

_Musa was on her way home when she heard what sounded like someone crying. She walked around the school and sure enough there was a boy with his knees tucked into his chest. _

_Musa was quite speechless. There was no mistake-it was Riven! Musa wasn't sure what to do. Did she ask what was wrong? He was her enemy! But then again Riven was a really tough kid-she'd never seen him cry before and never imagined he would. After much internal debate Musa hesitantly walked over to him. She sat down on the ground beside him but still without enough distance between for at least two kids to sit. She noticed his war ally wasn't there and this could be another ambush. Musa coughed since Riven hadn't noticed her._

_Riven's head shot up and it became obvious he had definitely been crying and for some time now. "W-here did you-Why are you here!?" He growled, quickly swiping his hand across his face. "Go away you brat!" _

_Musa almost punched him again. Almost. But if she did and Flora found out Musa knew the girl would _not _approve. And really no one wanted to disappoint Flora. "Uhm...are you...okay?" She asked slowly still really confused. Why was she even still here? _Because it's the right thing to do.

_"Just leave me alone!" He shouted. _

_"Maybe I can help," she said. Plus she was just curious at this point. _

_"You can't," he said sounding less rude and more broken. _

_"I bet I can," Musa said knowing Riven couldn't resist trying to prove her wrong._

_"Unless you can magically teleport me three states over then no you can't."_

_"Why do ya need to go there?" Now she was _really _curious._

_Riven stared at the ground in front of him. "Nabu moved there." _

Nabu? Oh! His ally in the war_. Now that Musa thought about it Nabu was the only kid she'd ever seen Riven hang out with. "Why did he move?"_

_"He was adopted," Riven said glumly. _

_"What?" Musa was just confused now._

_"We lived in an orphanage," Riven confessed. He didn't seem to care that he was telling Musa something she could use against him._

_He just seemed thankful to finally talk about it._

_"He was adopted yesterday and now I've lost my only friend. I've been in the stupid orphanage my whole life and everyone there is so stupid and I don't even have a phone or computer or anything because they're all so stupid and won't give me one so I can't talk to Nabu anymore." _

_Musa was once again momentarily speechless. She didn't expect any of that. And she really couldn't believe what she was about to say but Musa understood what it was like to have no friends. She wasn't exactly popular until she started hanging out with Flora. _

_"Do you uh have his number or something?"_

_Riven looked at her skeptically. "Yeah. He gave it to me before he left just in case..."_

_"Come with me," Musa said, standing up. _

_"Why should I?" Riven also stood up back to being her enemy. _

_Musa grabbed his arm and started pulling her. "Ugh just come on."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Musa slammed the door shut. "Hi Ma," she said. "Riven is going to be here for a bit." She pulled Riven past her mother (who was slightly in shock to see the boy here-she'd been called into the principal's office enough in the last year to understand the two were _not _friends) in the living room and into the kitchen. _

_"Here," she said handing him the house phone._

_"You're...helping me?" Riven took the phone from her though and was already dialing the number._

_'It's not fun not having friends," was all she said before leaving the room and joining her mom in the living room. She figured Riven would want to talk to Nabu without her hovering around._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Uh thanks," Riven said awkwardly, standing outside her door. _

_"Don't mention it," she said feeling just as weird. _

_There was a brief pause then Riven said very quickly, "They don't really teach us how to like talk to people at the orphanage but uh you're not terribly uncool and now I gotta go." Before Musa could say anything (not that she knew what to say) Riven turned and left._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"What!?" Tecna, Stella, and Bloom all shouted. Musa had just told the 'Winx Club' girls what she was about to do._

_"I'm proud of you," Flora said, smiling sweetly. _

_"It's been like almost three years," Musa explained to the girls. "And I'm not saying you all have to love him. I'm just saying...no more war." She stood up. Musa wanted to do this before class began. She crossed the classroom to where Riven was sitting on his own. He looked up as she approached._

_"Truce?"_

_He shook her hand._

**A/N Yes that was Riven's equilvalent of "So they don't really teach us this in hero's school but I really like you and now I gotta go," because I love that line xD**


End file.
